The present invention relates in general to a portable display system, and more particularly, a display system that is relatively easy to set up and which lends itself readily to large display requirements.
Among the objects of this invention is to provide a display system wherein the display panels are hinged together so that they may be opened and closed into various different display configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a versatile display system which can be formed in displays of various sizes and configurations and yet which is readily portable. The display of the present invention preferably employs lightweight wallboards secured by border strip means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide border strip means of improved construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable display system having means of relatively simple construction for interlocking adjacent panel assemblies.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable display system having an improved hinging arrangement.
Reference is also made herein to my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,198 which shows a portable display system. This patent also refers to other references of general pertinence to the field of this invention.